


I Won't Say Adieu

by anadelonge



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David really misses his best friend. Since David's transfer to PSG was announced, Oscar seems a little distant. Now that the two of them are back together again for Brazil NT will this situation continue?</p><p>Set a day before Brazil vs Ecuador (08/09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say Adieu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_brightside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/gifts).



> ok so this is my first fic ever (and probably the last one tbh) so I'm really sorry if it's not good enough. I was so sad with the lack of david/oscar that I just /had/ to write something to make me feel better.  
> I'm forever grateful for [Niv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl) because SHE IS AN ANGEL AND ACCEPTED TO BETA THIS FIC EVEN THOUGHT IT'S NOT HER SHIP, I LOVE YOU <3
> 
> This is dedicated to Jess because she wrote an amazing fic for me and I kinda want to return the favor :) she also indirectly helped me write this fic so thank you <3

After almost two months since that shameful game in the World Cup - losing 3-0 to Netherlands aside - , the Seleção was back together again. They tried their best to get over it, after all they couldn’t let just one game erase all the history and glory they achieved through the years. That game, though, was essential to make everybody see that Brazil was not the best national team ever, and if they want to win something from now on they have to fight for it, not just sit and wait for their glorious past to do it.

Some changes were made since then: Dunga is the new coach and some of the players who were in the WC weren’t there anymore. When David saw the call-up listhe was really happy to see his name, especially because of mean rumors going around that Dunga wasn’t going to call him up. But what made him even happier was seeing that Oscar’s name was also there. His best friend. His secret crush. The man he didn’t even have the courage to tell the news about him going to Paris, just so he wouldn't see how Oscar would react. 

Now all that bad atmosphere about the World Cup were gone and that good feeling of playing for Brazil was there again. The first friendly game was good, but not exactly how David imagined it would be. It was a tiny, small victory of 1-0, with a lot of yellow (and a red) cards, many faults and a terrible injury in his knee. Ok, it wasn’t _that_ terrible, but that stupid injury would make him incapable of playing the next game against Ecuador.

The team had just arrived at the hotel they would stay for 2 days in New Jersey and, even though it was still early, David went straight to his bedroom as his other teammates stayed at either the hotel living room or the game room until their sleep time. David had asked to be alone in his room because he didn’t want to ruin the mood of his teammates. Even though he wasn’t mad or anything it still sucked to be out of a match, and he thought he could somehow pass that negativity to them.

Sitting on his bed, with a pillow put properly under his knee, he's just watching some stupid show on television and on the verge of falling asleep when a noise coming from the door gets his attention.

 “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought this was my room.” Realizing his mistake, Oscar quickly closes the door again.. It was a new hotel after all, it was normal to feel a little lost.

“No, wait! Come here.” David shouts, making Oscar open it again.

“What?”

“Come here, we need to talk.”

Oscar sighs and enters the room. He looks really tired and doesn’t make eye contact with David. Indeed, he looks like he wants to be as far as possible from David.

“You can sit here if you want, I’m not gonna bite you.” David jokes, trying to break the ice that somehow was created between the former best friends. Moving aside to make some room for Oscar, it's clear for the defender that the black haired man was at least a bit unsure, but sits on the bed anyway.

 “So... how’s your knee?”

“Well, it still hurts a bit and the doctors said I won’t be able to play tomorrow. But really, just being here with you guys is already worth it.”

“Good.”

They both stay in silence, David looking at Oscar trying to imagine what the younger one was thinking as he seems a lot more interested in playing with that little strap that was escaping from the bed sheet.

“What happened to us, Oscar?” David breaks the silence.

Silence is the answer he gets from the midfielder, who just stays quiet, pretending he didn't hear the question.

“Oscar, please, look at me.” David lifts his hand to Oscar’s face in an attempt to make the younger one look at him. The look he gives David almost makes the curly haired man regret asking for it in the first place. In those dark brown eyes, it's easy to see how sad and hurt Oscar must have been feeling all these months, but never said anything.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know, did you?”

“Come on, Oscar, we used to be best friends and…”

“Yeah, right.” Oscar snorts when he hears the words ‘best friends’, which left David a little confused.

“What? You were my best friend.”

“If I really was your best friend I wouldn’t know about your transfer to PSG on TV.”

 _Oh_. So that’s why Oscar was so upset. David noticed Oscar was a little different during the World Cup; he wasn’t talking to him as much as when they were on Chelsea, they didn’t celebrate the goals together and didn’t hang out together in their free time, but he thought that was because Oscar was around new people and come on, it was the World _fucking_ Cup. They would have all the time in the world to be closer again after it. But not really. Not after he signed to PSG. _Fuck._

“Oscar, I…  I swear I was going to tell you, it’s just… I didn’t know how.” Davidknew Oscar would be upset when he found out about that transfer, but he wasn’t ready to see the sad look he would gave him. The sad look he was giving _right now_.

“Well, you should've told me, you know, I wouldn’t like to hear it anyway but at least I’d have heard it directly from your mouth.” The bitterness in Oscar's voice is so thick, David feels his heart breaking into a million pieces.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m really stupid and… _ouch._ ” David tried to get closer to give him a proper apologize but the movement made his knee complains by sending a sharp pain through his body.

“Hey, you okay? Do you want me to call a doctor or…” Oscar changes his face completely and his upset look turned into an extremely worried one. Seeing Oscar like this suddenly makes David laugh a little.

“What? What’s funny?”

“It’s funny seeing you worried about me. I was just remembering when you first arrived in London and you were so lost that I had to be some kind of a big brother for you. Remember when we went to that restaurant and I let _you_ make the order? You looked at me with that puppy face that only you can make and was desperate trying to pronounce the name of the dishes. I swear, that was one of the best days of my life!”

Oscar seems to remember of that situation as he blushes and gives a little smile.

“See? I made you smile!”

Oscar looks down and then directly at David’s eyes.

“David, you don’t understand? That’s exactly the problem. I _need_ you in London with me. I know I’m living there for two years but I still feel a little lost there. When something funny happens in training I turn to look at you, and then I remember you’re not there anymore. When I used to feel a little sad or lonely I knew I could always count on you to cheer me up, but what now? I know I have Ramires and Willian in Chelsea with me, but it’s not the same thing. They are not _you_.”

“Oh.” David is a little shocked to know how important he was in Oscar’s life. Yes, he knew they were best friends, but the way Oscar is talking looks like there’s something else he is missing, something other than their friendship. “I didn’t know you felt this way. But why didn’t talk to me about this earlier?”

“Because I was mad. I _am_ mad. I considered you my best friend and you didn’t even bother to tell me you were moving to another country. When I heard the news on TV I couldn’t believe it. I mean, of course my best friend would be the first one to tell me something big like this. Then I picked up my phone and it was all over the internet: David Luiz sold to PSG. The most expensive defender leaving Chelsea. Leaving m…” Oscar coughs. “Anyway, I just thought that I should stop being close to you so I could get used to it. But it didn’t happen. Everytime I saw you I just wanted to talk to you, to laugh with you, to kis…” Oscar stops before finishing his sentence and looks at his own feet.

David couldn’t believe what he just heard. Is it real life? Has Oscar just confessed his love for him? He couldn’t be dreaming, Oscar is right there by his side and even though it was too good to be real, it _was_ real.

The defender approaches Oscar, taking enough care to not let his knee spoil that moment, and brings his hand to the younger one’s chin to lift his face so he can lean forward, their lips almost touching when he speaks “Towhat, Oscar?”

Not being able to take it anymore, Oscar leans forward to close that small gap between their mouths. It’s a slow and sweet kiss, with no rush at all.Even though it's their first one, it seems as if their mouths were made for each other for how perfectly they connect. The thought of how soft Oscar’s lips are doesn't leave David's mind, making him realize the many more times he would like to kiss them again.

They slowly pull away and remained in silence with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes shut. They had been waited for this moment for too long, they just couldn’t believe it was really happening. Oscar slowly opens his eyes just to find David’s light ones already staring at him. He starts smiling and Oscar smiles back.

“If you had told me you felt this way before we wouldn’t have to wait so long to do this.”

“Hey, don’t put all the blame on me, you didn’t say anything either.” Oscar smiles and lightly hits David’s arm. “It’s just... you’re always surrounded by a lot of people and you’re nice to everyone, I was afraid that what I was feeling was something platonic and it could ruin our friendship.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that everyone loves me…” David jokes and gets another punch in his arm “Hey, I’m already injured, do you want to injure my arm too? But seriously, I was also afraid you didn’t feel the same and I didn’t want to lose what we already had. I tried to give you some hints, though. I mean, I even let you win at videogames!”

“No, you didn’t! I am better than you at videogames!”

“Ha ha, and you think I would lose in my own home? I had to let you win sometimes so you wouldn’t go back home crying.”

Oscar smiles hearing David saying those things, glad to know their friendship is back. But then reality hits him. David is not in London anymore. They live in different countries now. They will only see each other once a month. That’s not exactly how he imagined being in a relationship.

“Hey, did I say something wrong? I was just joking you know.”

“David,” Oscar sighs. “How can we keep doing this now that you are living in Paris?”

_Oh yeah. There’s this small detail._

“I know it’s a little too late now but… Oscar, do you want it to be serious? I mean… do you want us to be a couple?”

“Yes!” Oscar sounded a little desperate so he tunes down his voice “I mean, yes, of course I want to. But I don’t know how this can work out now. I was already missing you before all of this, if we become a couple I would want to be all the time with you. Just like before.”

  “You know you can always call me, text me, skype me or even come to visit me in Paris, why not? It’s not _that_ far.” David holds Oscar’s hands and looks straight in his eyes. “If you want to make this official I’m 100% in. If you want to think about it I’ll give you all the time you need. The only thing I want right now is to be here, with you. I don’t want to be apart from you anymore. It hurt me long enough barely talking to you all this time, now I just want us to be _us_ again.”

“Okay.” Oscar leans in and gives David a little peck. “I think we can do this.”

 

 ~

 

 As much as Oscar enjoys spending such a precious time with David, he's already feeling sleepy and can’t help but look at the alarm clock next to David’s bed.

“Oh, David, it’s a little late, I think I should go back to my room, I really need to rest for the game tomorrow.”

“Well, why don’t you stay here with me?”

“But… I don’t think we both can fit here. I mean, it’s a single bed. And I think your injured knee needs some space.”

“What do you think, knee? Do you think Oscar can sleep here with us tonight?” David leans forward as if he was indeed talking to his knee. _What a dork_. “Well, it said it’s ok.”

“Oh yeah?” Oscar decides to play along with David’s silly game and lays in the bed, resting his elbow close to his knee. “Oh, thank you so much Mr. Knee, I hope you get well soon so I don’t need to get your permission to sleep here with your owner.” Oscar leans in and gives a little kiss in his knee.

“Hey, that’s not fair, I want one too.” David complains with a big pout and puppy eyes. Is he really a 27-year-old man?

“You already got yours, don’t be so jealous.”

Oscar laughs and leans forward to plant a soft kiss on the defender’s lips. He's about to pull apart when David puts a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Only when they're out of breath that they decide it's too late to still be awake. David moves aside as much as he can, giving some space for his knee, and they both lay down. Wrapping one arm around Oscar’s body, David brushes his thumb against the younger’s hand while his other hand caresses his hair. In that moment they wished they could freeze time just so they could stay like this forever.

 

~

 

They're both tired – after all they traveled during the day – and almost sleeping, which makes Oscar take all the strength in the world to open his eyes to take another glance at the alarm clock beside David’s bed. It's just past midnight.

“David?”

“Hm?” a sleepy David answers.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For giving me the best birthday present I could ask for.”


End file.
